Explorer
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Explorer finds himself equally at home uncovering secrets in the steaming rainforests of Borneo and the concrete jungles of downtown New York. Many organizations field these two-fisted researchers who circle the globe in search of places and phenomena beneath their technological colleagues’ notice. Explorers have a wealth of experience with exotic locations, and a steady hand during even the most bizarre missions. Attributes: Most Explorers fancy a bit of rough and tumble, so decent Strength and Dexterity are helpful. The most pressing attribute for any Explorer, however, is Intelligence, for he stakes his life upon his wits during every mission. Core Ability 'Connected' You’ve come to know a wide variety of people in your travels. You may spend 1d6 hours and 1 action die seeking out an individual with whom you’ve dealt in the past. This NPC operates like an acquaintance-grade contact whose consultant possesses 1 skill of your choice. The contact’s starting disposition toward you is Friendly, but he must be compensated for all services rendered at a cost of $100 per hour of assistance, plus the cost of any gear or materials belonging to him that are consumed or destroyed in the process (though you may reduce this cost with a Streetwise/Haggle check). You may use this ability even in a remote area, so long as there are at least 40 people within a 25-mile radius at the time (e.g. the ability may even be used in an Antarctic research base near the South Pole, or a nomad camp in a vast desert, presuming the bases are occupied by 40 or more people, or there are native villages nearby). Class Abilities 'All Over the World' You’re familiar with foreign lands — and have the skills to escape when your knowledge fails you. At Level 1, each time you fail an Athletics or Cultures check and don’t suffer an error, you still succeed as long as the check DC (or your opponent’s check result) is equal to or less than your class level + 20. If more than 1 grade of success is possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. If you gain the all over the world ability from two or more classes, add together your levels in all classes granting you this ability before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. 'Bookworm I' You have unparalleled research skills and can just ‘walk up to the right part of a library’ or ‘flip open a book to the right page’ with spooky accuracy. At Level 2, you may reduce the amount of time required to make an Investigation/Research check to 1/2 standard (minimum 5 minutes). 'Bookworm II' At Level 11, your research time decreases to 1/4 standard (minimum 5 minutes). 'Bookworm III' At Level 19, your research time decreases to 1/10 standard (minimum 5 minutes). 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 1 additional Basic Combat or Chance feat. 'Uncanny Dodge I' Your senses are unnaturally sharp, allowing you to react to danger far faster than others. At Level 4, you retain your Dexterity bonus to Defense (if any) even when or being attacked by an adversary (though you still lose your Dexterity bonus to Defense when ). 'Uncanny Dodge II' At Level 8, you never become . 'Uncanny Dodge III' At Level 12, you gain a +4 bonus with Reflex saves made to avoid security devices, as well as a +4 bonus to Defense against attacks made by security devices. 'Uncanny Dodge IV' At Level 16, each time you suffer an attack or effect that reduces your Initiative Count, your Initiative Count decreases by only 1/2 the listed amount (rounded down). This does not affect Initiative penalties inflicted by your own actions. 'Uncanny Dodge V' At Level 20, you never become and may not be targeted with Coup de Grace actions unless you are , , or (in addition to the action’s normal requirements). This does not prevent you from making skill checks possessing the Concentration tag. 'Rugged' At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, your Constitution score rises by 1. 'The Notebook' You keep a record of every interesting fact and detail you encounter, often referring to this notebook — or PDA, or other small reference tool — to help solve difficult puzzles or suggest unseen courses of action. At Level 10, once per session as a full action, you may consult your notebook to reduce the number of Challenges remaining in a Complex Task by a number equal to your starting action dice. If this reduces the number of Challenges to 0 or less, the Task is immediately completed. At Level 20, you may use this ability up to twice per session, but no more than once per Complex Task. 'Lifeline' You and your teammates may slip out of even the most shocking circumstances (largely) unscathed. At Level 14, when you or an adjacent teammate has 1 or more vitality points remaining and suffers enough damage to lower these vitality points below 0, the target instead becomes and suffers only enough damage to lower his vitality to 0. Further, when you have 1 or more wound points remaining and suffer enough damage to lower your wound points below 0, you instead become and suffer only enough damage to lower your wounds to 0. In both cases, all excess damage is ignored. This ability affects lethal damage from attacks, falls, poison, and all other sources of injury. You may use this ability any number of times per round, though you may only use it a number of times per session equal to your class level. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes